28th of January
by clear-skyz
Summary: Our beloved Shizu-chan's birthday. Which he has forgotten about.  So... does that apply to Izaya as well?
1. Happy Birthday

_**DO NOT OWN DRRR! OR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY!**_ :3

* * *

**28th of January**

The sun sunk beneath the horizon line as a transparent line of smoke streamed through the evening air.

Yes, it _is_ January, and _yes_, it is still winter, by calendar. Unlike the past days, the 28th day was surprisingly clear – no snow, no puddles – yet it was still cold. However; that didn't bother the bodyguard in the least. He's been waiting for Tom to leave the office as the man realized he's forgotten his cell upstairs.

Work had been the same old same old. A few broken noses, vending machines in the air, roars through the cold air and pretty much everything else.

Except for one _thing, namely _one certain _flea_, but hey, if he didn't show up till now why bother thinking about it?

He snapped from his train of thoughts as he heard Tom rush to him. "Sorry for this."

Shizuo took a drag from his cigarette answering that it's no big deal.

Yet, strangely, Tom insisted he did something to say thanks for his assistance today. Shizuo raised an eyebrow in question as his employer downright _dragged_ him to Russian Sushi.

Before Shizuo could ask what this was all about, his face was introduced to colorful confetti as he was showed through the door; his cigarette falling from his lips on the floor as he was greeted by a very loud HAPPY BIRTHDAY! From Shinra, Celty (okay, she typed in big formatted bold letters), Kadota (who didn't actually scream) and his lively gang and Simon. The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless to say the least.

"Don't think we forgot!" Said Shinra cheerfully, motioning him to sit down and offering some snacks.

'...' Shizuo thought still staring at the cheerful lot.

Not noticing the completely stoned look on his face, Shinra grabbed him and dragged him to the table.

"Now don't just stand there, get in here and party!" Said the doctor. "It _is _your birthday."

"Here, presents!" Yelled the otaku duo a.k.a. Karisawa and Walker as they dumped a bunch of gifts and cards in his lap. "NOW GIVE US CAKE!"

'_...It's my birthday...?_'

Oh...

"Yeah...thanks." Shizuo said remembering now. '_So that's why Kasuka called today..._' He thought. Yep, he didn't even register the happy birthday in the message.

"Have some cake." Celty typed on her cell and Shizuo took it appreciatively.

The partied until late, got tipsy and/or drunk, made a mess and had fun. Kadota was summoning epic facepalms all evening due to Karisawa and Walker, Shinra got hauled by Celty here and there and Simon was being...well Simon. Smiling and refilling everyone's cup until Celty had to hide the bottle. He then turned to refill the dishes. Tom was busy with beer along Togusa while Shizuo wondered what to do with 50 manga's he got from the otaku duo.

All in all, it was eventful.

* * *

Needless to say, the moment Shizuo closed the door he passed out flat on the sofa. The pack of cigarettes probably got crushed, but who thinks about cigarettes when halfway to dream land?

Sadly, no one thinks about the _unlocked door either_ in that state, but frankly Shizuo didn't really need to. After all, his name _was_ famous in town. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro, Bukuro's strongest... you name it, he's heard it. No one would dare anyway.

* * *

The clock stroke half till midnight when the said forgotten door started opening soundlessly, allowing the shadow form outside to stretch into the apartment before it was followed by soundless footsteps.

Deep crimson eyes smoldered in the darkness accompanied by a smug devilish smirk as a certain missing flea entered. Those same eyes rolled at the scene before them; seeing the blond man passed out flat.

"_My, my..._" A whisper left his lips as he came to stand next the sleeping man. "_Forgetting to lock the door is very reckless, don't you think?_"

"_But it's so like you, isn't it?_" Izaya asked as he leaned against the back of the sofa, turning his head to Shizuo's direction. "_Who would have thought you'd be so defenseless..._"

Izaya's eyes observed the blissfully oblivious man on the sofa for a while with such intensity; one would have thought the blond would wake up at the gaze.

Yet all he did was stir a tiny bit.

The corner of the informant's lips curved upwards at the sight.

Pale, slender fingers ran through blond tresses delicately as the smile turned real this time.

* * *

He left a parting gift at the table along with a note saying:

_Otanjoubiomedeto, Shizuo._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Nope, Izzy hasn't forgotten. (The question in the summary) xDD

A side comment: '_no one would dare anway_' - Luckily Izaya isn't no one. xD

Not the best inspiration until the last part :3 I apologize for that x3

Thanks to _K-Oneechan _and_ Pelicular Daze_ for their reviews. I hope I didn't let you down. :3

- guesswhatthegiftis:3 -


	2. Morning After

_A key._

He stared at it for a long moment as if the key would suddenly start speaking and tell him what he was supposed to do with it.

Alas, no such thing happened.

He was still sitting on the couch he fell asleep on last night -still confused and still staring at the little box.

A few pedestrians scrambled out of the way as a couch came flying their way from the apartment across the street.

"THE HELL IS THIS, FLEA?" The yell was so loud, a certain black biker on the other side of the city heard it and sweat-dropped.

She quickly finished her delivery business and tracked the source of yelling down. Sure enough, she found him sitting in front of his apartment - well...

More on the remains of the wall that once stood there before the couch flew right through it.

He was smoking a cigarette, as cool as a mid winter breeze.

Celty got of her bike and slowly approached him, typing on her PDA.

'_Shizuo?_'

At first, he didn't even register her being there. Let alone trying to get to him.

He just sat there, smoking the cigarette, deeply in thought.

Celty found it rather..._odd_...

The mobile phone back in Celty and Shinra's apartment vibrated, signalizing it's owner he got a message. The doctor stood up from his seat, mumbling something about his love sending him sexy images and acted like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call.

He flipped the phone open and frowned slight.

He typed in a reply and went out.

Shizuo was still deep in thought, and Celty was now very worried. She was about to place him on her bike and simply take him to Shinra to get him examied when she heard a familiar voice.

"Black rider-sa~n!" The sight of the otaku duo and Dotachi- uh, _Kadota_, made her relax for a bit.

'_Everyone!_' She typed panicky. '_Something's wrong with Shizuo!_'

They all stared at the PDA, then at Celty, and finally at Shizuo, who was still motionless.

"Wrong? As in?" One of them asked.

Celty started typing again.

'_He's been like that for almost three hours. What should I do? Call Tom? Shinra?_'

As Kadota tried to calm her down, the otaku duo decided it was a perfect opportunity to snoop around Shizuo's place. They were sure he wouldn't mind. They were looking around when Walker noticed the gift box and the card underneath it. He motioned Erika to come over.

_Otanjoubi Omedeto, Shizuo._

Erika and Walker looked at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Erika's face gained pink blush-spots and a smug grin graced her features.

"Arara...could it be~?" She nearly sang, barely containing the fujoshi in her. "Is this Iza-Iza's handwriting I see here?"

Yumasaki turned blue at her beaming, but quickly snapped out of it seeing Karisawa was right and the observation wasn't just fujoshi imagination/wishful thinking.

"Dotachin, look at this." He called Kadota, who turned to them along with Celty. "Is this Izaya's hadwriting?" He asked.

"Of course it is! It-"Yumasaki handed the note over to Kadota nad Celty while containig Erika from exploding into colorful confetti, like the one they popped last night at the party.

At this point, the oblivious man decided it was enough brain storming - he couldn't come up with any explanation that wouldn't end up in him tracking down the flea and killing him on the spot for messing around like this.

He then noticed people in his apartment.

"...What are you all doing here?" He asked, genuinely surprised to see Kadota, his gang minus one and Celty gathering in his living room.

_Seriously, sometimes he wondered if they had any consideration of their surroundings at all._


End file.
